


You knocked him up and you didn't tell us?

by ashleymorgan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted fluff and humor, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Mpreg, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleymorgan/pseuds/ashleymorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Michael's hormonal fiancé that cannot keep his emotions under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You knocked him up and you didn't tell us?

"Lucifer!" Michael laughed as Lucifer tackled him onto the sand and straddled his waist as he smiled down at his boyfriend. They had only been dating a few months but, despite only being sixteen, both teenagers had never been happier in their lives.

Suddenly a wave crashed over them, soaking them with the water and they both squealed by the surprise attack but then laughed at each other's look of shock.

Lucifer pushed Michael's short, raven coloured hair out of the older boy's eyes before he ran a hand through his own hair, pushing it back as he smiled down at Michael. He stood up and offered his hand to Michael, helping him up off the sand. 

Michael brushed as much sand off of him as he could and then took Lucifer's hand and they both walked along the beach, allowing the water to splash against their feet. They stayed on the beach all through the night, until the sun began to rise.

Michael was sitting on a blanket they had brought with Lucifer's head resting in his lap and watched as the sun appeared on the horizon, slowly illuminating the sky and beach.

Lucifer looked at the horizon and then at his boyfriend. "I love you, Michael." He smiled, for the very first time.

Michael smiled back at at him replied, "I love you, too," as he leaned to down to kiss Lucifer.

*** Eight Years Later *** 

"Where have you been lately?" Charlie asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Michael as he entered the office on Monday morning. He owned a law firm and ran it with Charlie Bradbury and Raphael Milton, his business partners and best friends.

"Lucifer's family are in town." Michael sighed, leaning back into his chair as he stretched his back and neck.

Raphael laughed at Michael, well aware of just how annoying Lucifer's family could be. "How is Lucifer?" She asked.

"He's fine." Michael shrugged and both girls nodded in approval before they went back to their work. Michael then anounced nonchalantly, "I'm gonna ask him to marry me."

The scratching of pens stopped instantly, and almost comincally, Raphael and Charlie's heads lifted up slowly; their eyes wide as they glanced slowly at each other and then back at Michael.

"I - I beg your pardon? Did you just say you're going to propose?" Charlie asked.

Michael reached into his pocket, pulled out a small, red velvet box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a diamond in the middle.

"Oh my god," Charlie exclaimed quietly, carefully taking the box from Michael. "It's beautiful." She said, assessing it. 

"Yeah, it is," Raphael agreed as Charlie passed it to her.

"When are you gonna ask him? How?" Charlie asked as Raphael passed the ring back.

"On Friday, we're going to the beach in our hometown." Michael shrugged.

"I have a feeling that you're not coming into work this weekend." Raphael said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Michael smiled sheepishly at her and shook his head. 

* 

Friday came too soon for Michael's liking and his nerves were running wild that night on the beach, similar to the night that he had first told Lucifer that he loved him. They were sitting on a blanket with Lucifer seated on Michael's lap, resting his head on Michael's shoulder.

"Do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you?" Lucifer asked softly, looking up at the stars. 

"I do," Michael nodded. "It was right here. I remember that was when I realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lucifer smiled at him from where his head was resting on Michael's shoulder. "I realised that, too." He said quietly, fiddling with a shell that they had collected, opening it to make a clacking noise. "I know we were really young at the time but I-" Lucifer fell silent as he opened the shell fully and a diamond ring lay inside.

"I know we were really young at the time but I couldn't - I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, and I don't want to." Michael said as he took the ring out of the shell. "Will you marry me, Lucifer?" 

Lucifer, apparently speechless, just nodded and Michael grinned at him as he slid the ring onto Lucifer's finger.

"Are -" Michael was interrupted by Lucifer crashing their lips together, kissing Michael over and over again, repeating "I love you" between each kiss.

The following weeks resulted in many congratulations and Raphael and Charlie arguing over who was going to be best man/maid of honour/which ever one was most appropriate.

Lucifer's family were overjoyed, particularly his mother, Becky. Michael's father, Chuck, was happy about the engagement, just not the prospect of spending time with Becky, whom he referred to as a "sociopathic killer in the making".

***Le Few Months Later***   
Michael looked up from his paperwork to see Lucifer leaning against their bedroom door frame, dressed in nothing but his boxers and a smirk on his face.

Michael felt his lips twitching at the corners as Lucifer sauntered towards him and promptly seated himself in Michael's lap.

"I have a lot of work to do, Luce," Michael smiled apologetically at him. 

"I think you can take a small break." Lucifer murmured as he kissed along Michael's jaw.

"I'm serious, I need to work." Michael complained half-heartedly.

"Just take a break," Lucifer said, starting to unbutton Michael's shirt and then kissing along his collarbone, sucking a mark onto the tanned skin. Michael could feel his trousers tightening as he felt Lucifer's erection pressing against his stomach. With one last contemplative look at his work, Michael sighed and gave in.

"You are such a brat," He murmured at him before he pulled Lucifer into his lap and kissed him roughly. Lucifer responded eagerly, parting his lips to allow Michael's tongue to slide into his mouth, and rutting his hips against Michael's, their covered cocks sliding against each other.

Michael picked him up and Lucifer wrapped his legs around Michael's waist as he carried him to their bedroom, laying him down on the bed before he pulled away to kick off his shoes.

Lucifer watched him with a lustful look in his eyes before he crawled toward him, wrapping Michael's tie around his hand and yanking him down to crash their lips together again, running his fingers through Michael's hair. Michael quickly removed his shirt and tie, throwing them to the side.

Lucifer reached his hands down to Michael's waist and began to unbuckle his belt and then popped the button on his trousers. He pulled the trousers down and Michael kicked them off, standing in nothing but his boxers, his erection straining against the thin fabric. Lucifer hooked two fingers under the waistband of Michael's boxers and dragged them down until Michael's cock sprang free, hard and leaking pre-come at the tip.

Lucifer looked up at Michael, his pupils blown wide as he leaned forward and took the head of Michael's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before he bobbed his head along it slowly. Michael moaned quietly, raking his fingers through Lucifer's short, blonde hair, encouraging him to keep going.

"That's it, baby." Michael praised him and Lucifer hummed around his cock as he began to bob his head faster.

Lucifer pulled off with a quiet 'pop', his lips red and glistening as he looked up at Michael, palming his own erection through the thin material of his boxers before he shimmied out of them and kicked them to the side. He lay back onto the bed, reaching his hands out for Michael.

Michael grinned as he climbed onto the bed, leaning over Lucifer to kiss him as he slotted his leg between Lucifer's, pressing it firmly against Lucifer's erection. Lucifer shamelessly rolled his hips against it, tugging sharply at Michael's hair in a desperate attempt to pull him closer.

"Michael," Lucifer gasped, his nails digging into Michael's shoulders, leaving red marks.

Michael held up two fingers. "Suck." He commanded and Lucifer took Michael's fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them.

Deciding that they were wet enough, Michael reached down and circled Lucifer's entrance with his finger before pressing a first digit into him and then a second. He moved his fingers, thrusting into Lucifer, elicting a moan from the younger man. Michael scissored his fingers before curling them making Lucifer groan, savouring the familiar stretch and burn as he arched into Michael's touch. He roughly grabbed Michael and crashing their lips together, their teeth clacking together as he forced his tongue into Michael's mouth.

Lucifer trailed open mouthed kisses along Michael's jaw and neck, sucking marks onto the hollow of his jaw as Michael continued to thrust his fingers into Lucifer with a steady pace,brushing against his prostate and elicting gasps and moans from the man beneath him.

"Michael," Lucifer breathed into Michael's neck, "please."

Michael pulled his fingers out slowly and Lucifer whined at the empty feeling. Michael shifted forward and reached over to the bedside drawer, reaching around for the bottle of lube and a condom as Lucifer kissed his chest, his tongue flicking aginst Michael's nipple.

Michael straightened up onto his knees, tearing the foil packet open with his teeth. Lucifer, deciding that Michael was taken to long, took the latex off of him and hastily rolled it over Michael's cock, ensuring that it was snug at the base before he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some over Michael's cock, stroking him to make sure he was covered. 

Lucifer pressed their lips together before Michael gently eased him onto his back and nudged his legs apart. He poured some lube onto Lucifer's entrance before he slowly pushed into the younger man. Lucifer moaned at the feeling, balling the sheets in his fists as Michael bottomed out. Michael waited to allow Lucifer to adjust to his size before he pulled out slowly and then slammed back in, causing Lucifer to moan his name loudly.

Michael adjusted Lucifer's hips and began thrusting into him slowly as the younger man whimpered beneath him, trying to force Michael deeper.

"Harder," Lucifer whined and Michael, apparently feeling generous, picked up his pace, thrusting faster into Lucifer, causing him to almost yell Michael's name out.

Michael wrapped his hand around Lucifer's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. He eventually lost his rhythm and began pounding into Lucifer, who soon came over his stomach and Michael's hand, moaning Michael's name loud enough for their neighbours to hear.

A handful of thrusts later and Michael buried himself inside Lucifer and came hard, making Lucifer let out a series of loud, broken moans. Michael pulled his softening cock out of Lucifer slowly before removing the used latex and throwing it into the trash. He collapsed next to Lucifer, wrapping his arms almost protectively around the younger man's frame, his chest heaving. 

"Sorry about those," Lucifer lied, nodding to the hickeys forming on Michael's neck that he would not be able to cover with his shirt collar during work.

"I'm sure you are," Michael said. "I still have work to do." He sighed.

"Nooo," Lucifer whined tiredly, wrapping his arms around Michael and holding him in place beside him as he started to drift off to sleep. "Stay here with me," he mumbled, curling into Michael's chest. Michael waited until he fell asleep to untangle himself from Lucifer and silently throw on a pair of boxers and a shirt. He pulled the blankets over Lucifer's sleeping figure and placed a kiss on his forehead before he left their room, switching the lights off.

Michael sat for a few hours finishing his paperwork until Lucifer emerged from their room, dressed in his boxers and one of Michael's shirts, which was much too big on him. He smiled sleepily at Michael as he made his way over to him and once again seated himself in Michael's lap.

"Good night, sleepyhead," Michael smiled as Lucifer pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Morning, actually," Lucifer corrected, glancing at the clock that read three thirty am. He gave Michael a disapproving look. "Have you eaten?" He asked and Michael shrugged.

"So, no, then?" Lucifer asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow before he heaved a sigh and picked up Michael's phone from the coffee table. "I'll order Chinese. There's a new twenty four hour delivery place in town and - who the hell are Ginga Ninja and Michael's Bitch?" He laughed.

"Wha - Charlie," Michael sighed. "She must've changed my contacts."

Lucifer pressed 'call' on "Michael's Bitch" and frowned when he heard his own phone ringing from their bedroom. "Very funny, Ginga Ninja." He muttered as he hung up. He dialled the number of the Chinese place and ordered their food.

Michael continued to do his work as Lucifer set about washing the dishes. He paid for the food and set it out before he brought it over to Michael. He sighed, shaking his head as he took Michael's pen off of him an pushed him back into the couch, seating himself in Michael's lap to prevent him from reaching his work.

"I just have to finish this last para-" Michael began but Lucifer cut him.

"Nope, open up," Lucifer ordered, holding the fork up to Michael's mouth. Michael rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Lucifer to feed him. He chewed quickly and swallowed, looking at Lucifer like a petulant child. Lucifer grinned and kissed the pout off of Michael's lips.

"What would I do without you?" Michael sighed dramatically, smiling at his fiancé.

"Overwork yourself so much that you forget to eat and die a stressed, starving, and sexless death." Lucifer replied sweetly as he fed Michael another forkful of food.

***Le One Month Later***   
Michael reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. Lucifer snuggled into his side as Michael pulled the blankets around then.

"Michael?" Lucifer asked, tracing patterns on Michael's bare chest with his finger.

"Hmm?" Michael replied, sleepily.

"I've been thinking a lot these past few weeks," Lucifer began.

"About?" Michael asked.

"Us. You know, because we're getting married soon and we'll be moving into that house and..." Lucifer rambled.

"Yeah?" Michael pressed.

"I..." Lucifer hesitated for a moment. "Michael, I want us to have a baby together."

"Well, I - I suppose that's something we can look into." Michael replied, running a hand through Lucifer's hair

"It's something we need to look into." Lucifer stated.

"Why?" Michael asked.

Lucifer cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm pregnant." He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"You're - you're pregnant?" Michael stuttered in shock.

"Mm, yeah." Lucifer said before he drifted off to sleep, leaving Michael wide awake and in a state of total shock, which soon resolved to happiness as he pressed a kiss to Lucifer's forehead and fell asleep.

* 

ucifer yawned as he began to stir, shifting into a more comfortable position, one arm slung across Michael's chest with their legs intertwined.

"Morning," Michael murmured, kissing along Lucifer's neck.

"Morning," Lucifer replied, supressing a shiver as Michael's lips brushed against the secret eregenous zone behind his ear.

"So?" Michael asked and Lucifer frowned in confusion before he felt Michael's hand on his stomach.

"Oh," Lucifer nodded in understand. "Right. Well, when two people love each other very much, they decide to have sex and then you knocked me up. What the fuck do you mean 'so'?"

"We used a condom," Michael reasoned.

"Well, obviously it didn't do a very good job, did it?" Lucifer asked.

Michael frowned. He was not looking forward to a hormonal Lucifer.

*

"What's been up with you today?" Raphael asked, twirling her pen around in her hand.

"Nothing, just thinking about Lucifer." Michael mumbled as he shrugged and then cleared his throat. "He's, uh, well, he's pregnant."

Raphael's twirling pen stopped dead and fell out of her hand onto the desk. "What?" She demanded. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Charlie asked as she entered the office carrying three cups of coffee. She handed one to Raphael and Michael before she took a sip of her own.

"Michael and Lucifer are having a baby." Raphael said and Charlie spit out her drink dramatically, her eyes wide and accusing as she looked at Michael.

"You knocked him up and you didn't tell us?" Charlie sounded as though Michael had betrayed her in the most evil of ways.

"I just found out, how was I supposed to tell you?" Michael asked as they ganged up on him.

"Oh, I don't know, call me and say "Raphael, your godchild"-" Raphael was cut off by Charlie.

"Just wait a minute, what makes you think that you're godmother?" Charlie asked. "I'll be the godmother."

Michael left the two women to argue over who would be godmother as he went to get some fresh air to clear his head.

*   
In the following months, Lucifer had taken maternity leave from his job as a high school teacher. His emotions ranged from anger that came straight from the deepest pits of hell to happiness that reflected that of a rainbow and then to sadness so sorrowful it was as though all of the puppies in the world had died to horniness comparable to that of a adolescent virgin that had seen his first woman part.

Some mornings began with Lucifer throwing a plate at Michael's head, causing it smash on the wall which was quickly followed by him breaking down into sobs about how sorry he was.

Michael learned to become extremely tolerant in those months.

Although, there were certain nights that Michael thoroughly enjoyed as Lucifer was calm and happy. Like that night, for example.

Lucifer smiled as he ran his hand through Michael's hair, listening to his fiancé talking to their unborn child.

"And daddy is gonna play with you every single day and he's gonna love you so, so, so much. He's gonna take care of you and mommy." Michael said softly, his head resting on Lucifer's stomach. Lucifer felt tears spring to his eyes unexpectedly.

Michael looked up and smiled at him. "I think mommy wants daddy to talk to him instead. You okay, baby?" Michael asked, looking up at his fiancé. Lucifer nodded his head and wiped his eyes, muttering "stupid hormones" under his breath.

Lucifer's hormones dictated his life and he cried a lot.

When they had moved from their apartment to their new house and Lucifer had first set eyes on the nursery Michael had built, Michael had to hold him as he sobbed about how beautiful it was and how much he loved it and how his hormones were stupid.

When they had went shopping for baby essentials, they returned home with considerably less money on Michael's card as Lucifer had deemed almost everything in the story necessary for their baby. The store clerk had just given Michael a sympathetic look that clearly stated that he wasn't the only one that this had happened to.

Lucifer's younger brother, Gabriel, had made a light-hearted joke about Lucifer's weight. Needless to say, he was banished from the house for life.

Michael and Lucifer would talk for hours about names and Lucifer would cry about how they might give their child the wrong name and how every name was beautiful. 

Except Gabriel.

Becase Gabriel could go fuck himself.

***Le Baby Time***

It was all too soon before Lucifer was in hospital, calling Michael every name under the sun as labour pains crashed through him.

"Just breathe," Michael ordered, demonstrating the breathing exercises.

"I - hate - you," Lucifer said between each quick pant. "You - bastard."

"I love you, too." Michael replied as Lucifer gripped his hand.

"I'm - going - to - kill - you - when - this - is - over." Lucifer glared at him between each quick breath. 

"Just breathe," Michael repeated.

"Go - to - hell," Lucifer swallowed hard as another contraction hit him. 

"Oh, sweetie, I'm already there." Michael muttered to himself and Lucifer, apparently having heard him, gave him a look that made Michael back a few paces away from him.

After hours of labour, Lucifer had given birth to a baby boy and had possibly broken Michael's hand.

Michael sat down next to Lucifer on the bed, where Lucifer was cradling their baby in his arms, a pair of wide, blue eyes looking up at them curiously from beneath a mop of short black curls.

"Do you have name?" Nurse Masters asked, smiling down at the baby.

"Castiel." Both Michael and Lucifer replied.

"That's beautiful," she said before she left the two alone.

"He's gorgeous," Michael said, "just like his mommy."

Lucifer felt tears spring to his eyes again.

"Stupid hormones?" Michael asked.

"I can't help it," Lucifer sniffled as Michael wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"I know, I know," Michael comforted him. "I love you." He smiled at him, and Lucifer sobbed in reply:

"I love you, too."


End file.
